Mobile electronic devices such as a mobile phone, smart phone, tablet terminal, and notebook computer have been used popularly. Such electronic devices include an input panel which is integrated with a display panel, for example. When a user touches a display screen of the device, the input panel detects a position of contact thereon. To detect the position of contact, the input panel comprises a sensor to detect a change in capacitance, for example.
Conventionally, positional coordinates of contacts have been calculated by a module including the input panel. Thus, the module including the input panel had no need to output three dimensional information including information of the positional coordinates of contacts on the input panel or a physical quantity (capacitance value between electrodes or voltage value of sensing electrodes) at the contact position to an application processor.